A Burnning Hate
by Kiru the Firey
Summary: The story of a 13 year old Thomas and the demise if his first best friends.


A burnning Hate  
  
A/N: This is a fic about a young Thomas and his first real friends. One- shot (It might have a sequel if I get over 15 GOOD reviews) This is AU it doesn't fit the timeline that the show is on.  
  
Disclaimer: I only the plotline and everything you can find in the pigsty that is my room. But I wish I owned Thomas *gets teary eyed since she cant have him* I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLUSHY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
13 year old Thomas Shubaltz was not having a good day. 'Everyone hates me' he thought as he ran through the thin foliage as hail pelted down on him from the sky. He glanced behind him as he heard the metallic thud of the Zoids feet as they pursued him. He could see at least two Zaber Fangs and maybe a Molega. Then as he looked to the front again a tree branch slashed his face causing a gash. Snarling he swiped blood and water out of his eyes. He had to make it. He had to make it to the republican base. It was just two more miles. He had to get there and he'd be home free. After that he'd never have to do anything against his will again. He could just laze about all day and eat junk food. He let out a shill yelp as he tripped over a tree root that just seemed to jump into his way. His eyes scrunched shut as an immense pain shot up his leg. He looked around for a place to hide and spotted a tree with a burrow in it's roots. Grimacing he slowly pulled himself to the tree and crawled into the barrow. He watched quietly as the Molega and Zaber Fangs passed the tree searching for him. He remained completely still and silent knowing that the smallest sound or movement would set off all the detection sensors they were using to find him. For once, he thanked Prozen for forcing him to learn so much about Zoids and all of their abilities.  
  
As soon as they were passed he pulled his knee up to his chest and put a little pressure to his leg. Another shock of pain ripped up his leg and he hissed in pain. Yep, he thought, its broken. He waited for five minutes then he crawled out of the burrow. sat up and looked around. Yep the coast was clear. He shook his head in the rain and looked around for a stick that would suit for a crutch. After he found one he slowly started off for the republican base.  
  
As he walked he thought about the past. Everything he had gone through. All because of Gunter Prozen. God, he hated that man. Eight years ago, when Tomas was five, Prozen had stared a project. The project was to kidnap children from high ranking military officials and train them to be superior pilots and geniuses on Zoids. Thomas had been one of those children.  
  
At first all he had done was sulk and obey orders then he met a young girl. Her name was Tira she was clearly on of the best students there. She was also the most rebellious. She was always trying to escape. With her was another boy a year older than Thomas. Soon after they met the escaping duo became a trio. Unfortunately four years later they were still at it. Escaping and getting caught and then getting beat for attempting to escape. Then one time a plan went wrong.  
  
The plan was to escape through the vents. Thomas, a computer genius, had hacked into the main computer and disabled the vents then they climbed into the vents and were to crawl all the way out. Tira was in front and Thomas after her their elder companion right after him. It was when they were almost out that 'it' happened. The worst thing that could happen. At the end of the tunnel shaft there was a fan. Tira had disabled the grate behind the fan and was crawling through when, they got the vents working again. Tira was sliced in half by the waist and Thomas saw it all. It still gave him nightmares today.  
  
After that, he older boy became like an older brother to Thomas. He was that Karl never had the chance to become. But when Tira was killed he fell into Prozen's orders, and two years after that he was given an Organoid and sent out in a red Zaber Fang to do Prozen's bidding, after having his brain washed. Thomas remembered running up to him after this and asking him not to go but he just got a blank stare and a "who are you?" Thomas's life crashed after that and he went back to escape plans and finally he had made it. He had gone through the vents. This time he had done something different though. Before he went through he had taken the fan apart. That had been at least three hours ago and they were already on his tracks.  
  
Thomas stopped and stood silently in the rain and hail. Tears mixed with the water and blood that ran down his head. He would never forget them. Then he stared forward again and whispered a quiet prayer. "God, please protect Tira's soul. And please could you give Raven his memory back." With determination shinning strongly in his eyes he trudged forward through the hail and rain for the republican base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Unfortunately Thomas Shubaltz never made it to the republican base. He ended up on the run from the Imperial army and was struck in the head. He  
woke up at his own house with his own family two years later. Not  
remembering anything from the time that he was five years old. But strangely enough there were things different about him. He had a constant longing to be with a person named Tira and a sense of forgiving, that he shoved away, for the maverick named Raven. He also had a burning hate for a  
man named  
Gunter Prozen.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Remember if I get over 15 GOOD reviews I'll write a sequel. 


End file.
